Can't Stay Away
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: They hate each other. Or so they think.


**FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title: Can't Stay Away**

 **Written for: Nicia**

 **Written By: Rose Melissa Ivashkov**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used:** Two people who hate each other but have undeniable sexual tension crack and fall into bed together repeatedly.

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **A/N: It has been a way too long since I wrote anything. Excuse me for my rustiness. Writing/finishing this story was the hardest thing I had to do in a while. Shout out to Tiffany for always hosting such an awesome FAGE. Million dollars to you. Bee Lyn (beegurl13) for making me an amazing banner for this story. Also, thanks for helping me the title. I hope you do find that strawberry pie. And finally, Nicia, it's always a pleasure to write for you. I hope you like it.**

 **Can't Stay Away:**

"A thousand bucks, Rose," Lissa repeated, throwing me her sassiest look, those jade green eyes shining brighter than the bar's lights.

"No," I protested, thoroughly disgusted with the bet Lissa had proposed to me. To further emphasize my disgust, I pretend vomited, an action I immediately regretted seeing as those mozzarella sticks I had loaded myself with had almost exited my mouth. "Even if you're paying me ten million dollars, I will never, ever sleep with that monster."

"Monster?" this came from Lissa's husband, Christian, who had a fiery attitude and livid blue eyes. Livid? What the fuck. I needed to slow down on the drinks I was consuming. "That man is hardly a monster. I work with him and all the ladies are wetting themselves whenever they see him responding to a call or doing anything. Rose, really, the only thing that man has that considered 'monster' is his co—"

"Christian!" I screamed at him, taking a bite out of the crunchy taco I had been eyeing for a minute despite my stomach being full to its limit. What else was I supposed to do in a situation like this? The only way I knew how to handle was to stuff my face with more food and throw back more alcoholic beverages.

"It's an assumption, Rose. No need to scream with excitement." Asshole Christian smirked like a lunatic, or rather I thought he looked like a lunatic. And super blurry. Had he always been that blurry? Oh, wait. . .I was drunk. Or faded. Or whatever these kids were using nowadays to describe their state of inebriation. _Stop it with the fancy words, Rose. Everyone knows you failed basic English twice._

I stayed quiet, only to allow myself some stalling time and consume the last bits of the crunchy taco. Once I was finished, I continued on with my monologue. "I realize my fiancé broke off the engagement, since he does enjoy the company of men more than that of females—like our friend Christian here—but I am not desperate. Besides, I would never let my nemesis in between my legs."

"Rose, he's such a cool guy," whined Lissa, making a pouty face. For what? I did not know. "I think he's the adequate man to make you happy."

"So the man gave you a speeding ticket. That's what he's supposed to do," Eddie muttered, whose presence I had forgotten.

"It's not because he gave me a speeding ticket. Because he pulled me over, I wasn't able to buy those chocolate doughnuts I loved from the store that was closing _that_ day." I growled at him. Or rather, yelled at him and then added a growl. I seriously needed to get my ass home before I got even more out of hand. Officer Ozera and Officer Castile might have to make an arrest tonight. "I admit I was a little taken aback when he pulled me over. I thought he would have been rushing to buy the last of doughnuts, since it was the only decent store in town."

Both Chritian and Eddie rolled their eyes. The cop doughnut joke. One of the oldest in the book. One I had overused on the both of them ever since they had announced they would join the police academy.

"That was dumb, I know. I am going home now." I stood up from the stool in which I sat. . .and immediately fell to the ground. Plagued with embarrassment, I lay in the ground for a few seconds. Too soon, with their fancy cop reflexes, Christian and Eddie were both helping me up.

Christian was laughing. Lissa looked at me with concern. Eddie had a straight face.

"Rose, let's get you to the hotel." This was Lissa, coming to me, cradling her arm around. On the way out of the bar, consequently a hundred miles away from home, because Eddie and Christian refused to drink anywhere near the town they worked for, Lissa leaned in me to say, "Rose, think about it. Dimitri Belikov would be an awesome guy to take care of your _needs_. Your sexual needs."

"Lissa. . ."

"Rose!"

"I am gonna throw up."

. . .

Sucking in a huge breath, pasting a wide toothy smile on my face, I turned my head out the window to the huge officer that was coming toward me. Don't get me wrong; I respected law enforcement very much, but this _officer_ was pushing my respect. It seemed that I was a magnet for this officer and his ticket book. It was nothing personal, Christian and Eddie had explained to me, but _Officer_ Belikov was one of the greatest law enforcers in the department and let nothing slide past him. Eddie and Christian believed he had tattooed the California penal code and vehicle code in his brain.

"Officer Belikov, what fancy infraction did I commit today?"

"Afternoon, Miss Hathaway." Officer Belikov approached carefully, giving me an ocular pat down, while almost simultaneously letting his eyes dart around the area of my vehicle that was visible. Or so I imagined, since he covered his eyes with dark sunglasses. No doubt looking for anything that could put his life in jeopardy. Nothing harmful here, Belikov. Unless he considered my middle finger a threat.

"I wasn't speeding this time," I pointed out politely, still trying to keep the smile on my face. It was obvious to the both of us that I was extremely annoyed.

"Something I commend you for, but your tags are expired."

The little bit of control I had left. . .left my body. I put my head in my hands. "Oh, my God. I forgot."

"Your tinted windows are also against the vehicle code. If I remember correctly, I let that slide last time I pulled you over." Officer Belikov pulled out his ticket book, clicked his pen, and like the typical douchebag cop he began to write me yet another citation.

"No. Wait. Can you please just—my fiancé called off the engagement. I've been losing my mind for the past few months."

Officer Belikov wasn't having any of that, because he continued writing on his pad. Why had I even bothered with excuses? The majority of women I had spoken to, extremely attractive women, had never been able to escape a ticket that Officer Belikov was issuing. Yet, they still fawned over him, claiming he was the most handsome officer in the town. To me, he was the biggest dick in town. In the background of my mind, I remembered what Christian had almost said. _The biggest dick in town with the biggest dick. . ._

The last three words of my previous thought caught my interest; Lissa _was_ offering a thousand dollars.

"Miss Hathaway, keep on driving through my beet. I need to issue three more tickets and I'll have a brand new TV for giving out the most tickets this month." Officer D. Belikov, according to his flashy nametag, pushed his notepad in my direction. "Sign here."

"With all these fines, I am going to have to sell my body," I spoke more to myself than him. After a moment, I realized my mistake. "No, I didn't just say that in front of an officer. I am not going to prostitute myself." My face was red.

I saw a smile playing at the ends of his lips. "I am going to get back in my car and wait for you to leave. Have a good day, Miss Hathaway."

I hated him. I genuinely hated him. Pointing both hands toward my legs, I finally allowed my middle fingers to come up and play. Internally, I was screaming.

. . .

"All I am saying is that he needs to get laid," Christian told me, mixing around the potato salad I knew was heavenly. Not only was he a badass cop, he was also a culinary master. "He has so many chasing after him. It's beyond me why he just doesn't pick one and give her a good pounding. Rose, I am volunteering you. Just be careful, though, or you'll end like your besties over there."

Jill turned to look at her brother-in-law and shook her head. "You have no shame."

Christian shrugged, scooping up a stray potato into his mouth. "Neither did you and Eddie."

"Remember that I am pregnant and sensitive." Christian shrugged once again, not too worried when Jill picked up her drink and pretended to throw it at Christian. "And unpredictable."

"Be careful, man. Those mood swings are wild," Eddie told him, slowing removing the cup out of his wife's hands.

"Yeah, well—oh, hey. Come on in, Belikov."

Hearing his name made my skin crawl; actually turning to look at him made my hands twitch like a meth addict who hadn't had a fix in a while. The only thing that would ease the tension would be punching his disgusting. . .I mean, very handsome face. Handsome or not, I still wanted to go all MMA fighter on him. Throw him down. Give him a few kicks. Few face punches. Let him pin me down for a second or two. And since he would be in fighting shorts, I could feel some of his skin. . .

 _Dammit_.

The sexual tension was getting to me. Those thousand dollars Lissa was offering were getting much more desirable. Officer Belikov was getting much more desirable.

. . .

"Oh, great," I mumbled, a second too late realizing I had said it too loud. Taking a seat beside me, Officer Belikov remained with a straight face. Christ, I would have preferred a rude remark, like those he gave me every time he saw me out on the streets, which was like three times.

"Belikov, is a different man in uniform," Eddie informed me, helping his pregnant wife into the chair beside him.

"I slightly agree with what you said, Eddie, but I am more preoccupied with these steaks I just finished. Come on. Let's eat!"

Belikov _was_ a different man without the uniform. He was somewhat charming, I had to admit. Extremely passionate about his occupation. The three men had us laughing with their encounters with drunken idiots. Or the many unsuccessful excuses people had used to get themselves out of trouble. What really made an impact on me, was when he expressed himself over his brothers and sisters in blue. How his brown eyes lit up when he was telling us about the time that a jackass decided to open fire on Christian, and how much it had infuriated him.

Why did I hate him again?

A thousand bucks, right? I caught Lissa smiling at me, throwing me a wink.

A thousand bucks.

I needed more liquor.

. . .

"Officer Belikov. . .10-8, with Ride-Along. . .10-4."

"Is this an auction or what? Akfaskfkasfks10ajfds10, is all I heard," came from my rude ass mouth, while Officer Belikov settled himself to start his day as an officer.

Officer Belikov didn't even acknowledge my words, going back to our unfriendly relationship before the dinner at Christian's and Lissa's house. Well, we never had left our hateful acquaintanceship.

After arranging a few things here and there, he turned his head briefly to look at me and pulled out of the police station. "Couple rules to riding with me: Don't get out of this vehicle, unless I permit it. Don't touch anything, unless you have my explicit permission to do so. Essentially, don't get in the way of my work and you'll have a good time. Got it, Rose?"

"That is my name. You're not welcomed to use it."

"Alright, Rose, let's catch us some criminals!"

"Again, you're not welcomed to use my name."

"I'll keep that in mind, Rose."

After tastefully rolling my eyes and sitting in silence for a full minute, I asked him, "So, Officer Belikov, what do you do for fun?"

"Arrest people. See people smile because I've successfully handled their call. My favorite? Pulling people over. But I think you already knew that."

I fumed internally, withholding myself from punching that totally awful. . .ly hot smile of his off his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I did get that TV. You should see how nice it looks put up against my wall."

I shut my eyes tightly, feeling a headache creeping its away to me. "You have no idea how much I want to punch you right now."

Dimitri gasped, though I could tell it was total bullshit. "A threat? Is this my first arrest of the night? Make my night, Rose."

"Remind me again, why I agreed to do this?" I paused, only to pretend like I was deep in thought. "I am positive it was when I brought out the drugs."

Finally a laugh from Officer Belikov. "You're setting yourself up for your arrest, if you keep on saying things like that."

"At this point in my life, I don't even care. I was supposed to be married last week, but. . .Jesse Zeklos suddenly decided I wasn't good enough for him."

"Good," Belikov muttered. Upon seeing my reaction, he added, "What I meant to say, is that he has quite a rap sheet. By 'good' I meant, I don't think it would have been wise to be married to someone with a criminal record like his."

"Do you, like, go around conducting background checks on everyone you see?"

"California law prohibits officers from conducting background checks on anyone without a report number—oh, you were being sarcastic. I forget you're here because you lost a bet with Christian, not for educational purposes like most people that have been riding with me."

"It's actually a rather intriguing experience being inside a police." I turned my head around and scanned the back of the police. "Of course, it's definitely much better when you're not riding back there and know you're in trouble. At one point in my life, I considered doing something in law enforcement."

"Oh, yeah? What stopped you?"

"My criminal record," I laughed, shaking my head at the troubles I had gotten myself into when I was younger. The things I had done should have been something I regretted, but I did not; those mistakes were definitely disciplinary material for my future children. If I ever found a man who would want to stick around for more than a minute. "Plus, I don't have the patience for people. I would most likely have a lot of excessive force complaints."

Dimitri's mouth expelled sounds close to laughter, a sound similar to the goo jar thing that you pressed to make awful noises. Alright, well, his laugh was nice to hear. Very rich and. . .okay, whatever. Just because we had had a decent conversation once didn't mean that I was going to start being nice to him. He still was somebody I hated. Or nah, I really didn't hate him; he was my least favorite person in the world. No, the lady from the coffee shop that asked me if I was sure I wanted to buy three egg croissants, obviously judging my physique was my least favorite person.

"I see," was all he said for a while. I was happy and content not saying anything to this person, but he decided to break the silence by asking, "You want to see something interesting?"

"If you're not pulling anybody over, I don't think it'll be interesting for me. I want you to ruin somebody's day."

"I was going to take you to the most dangerous area in town, but I am in the mood to brighten up somebody's day."

"No remorse in handing out citations. You're like a sociopath, Officer Belikov."

"We kind of need to be in this profession. Emotionally unattached, that is. If you don't, you might find yourself discouraged from policing." Belikov smiled once again, keeping his eyes targeted on the car in front of us. "It still amuses me how nervous people become when they see a patrol car following behind."

"Again, I say, sociopath. Besides, isn't abuse of power to follow someone just for the sake of your amusement?"

Officer Belikov shook his head. "An example of abuse of power would be this." Officer Belikov turned on his lights. Sure enough, the car in front of us moved to the right. Once Off. Belikov had passed him, he shut off the lights.

"Nice, Officer Belikov. More incentive to file a complaint against you," my voice was full of sarcasm or seriousness. I wasn't sure which I felt.

"You're welcome to call me Dimitri." I got, like, half a smile from him; it was disgusting.

"I will not call you Dimitri. That makes it official. I don't want to be your friend," I reminded him, flipping my hair behind my shoulder.

"Did you just really flip your hair. . .oh, look. We got ourselves some PC"—Dimitri, noo, Officer Belikov, nodded his head at the vehicle in front of us—"or, rather some justification to pull this driver over."

. . .

"He's a nice guy, right?" Lissa asked, once again wiping the crumbs off her fancy granite counters.

I didn't even look at Lissa, didn't even answer her. Alright, I would admit it. Dimitri—excuse me—Officer Belikov was a nice guy.

"Right?" Lissa prompted, now pushing a glass of her wonderful lemonade to me.

I graciously took the lemonade and took a lengthy drink, still ignoring her.

"Rose, right?"

Sighing, I pushed away the glass and the three cookies she had given to me. I didn't need any more junk food today. "Yeah. But I still don't like him."

"Rose. Okay, Let's stop." Lissa leaned forward to me, folding both her hands neatly on the counter.

"Stop what?"

"We know you have a thing for him."

I was offended, almost falling off the stool she placed to compliment her kitchen island. "Liss, he's the devil! Three tickets in two months? He was handing those out like candy."

"It's his job, Rose!"

"He _didn't_ have to give _three_ citations. Three."

"But he's sooo perfect for you!"

"You're delusional," I told her, leaning forward a bit just so that I could reach her forehead and flick it. "If you think that I would ever be attracted to him, I am personally taking you to a mental hospital."

"I don't even care what comes out of your mouth, because I am trying to make a point. Rose," Lissa lifted a finger at me, "if you go on a date with him, I will never say another word about you two getting together. I just want you to try it out. He's lonely. You're lonely. You're both adults. You're both adults. . .with needs that you can satisfy with each other."

"Lissa, I don't like him."

I saw Lissa suck in a breath, and I knew it was coming. She would transform from mature, classy woman to wild teenager asking her parents for permission to go the prom. Lissa would go on and on until I would give into her requests, or whatever she was selling. And I would give into her; I always did, because Lissa had a special place in my heart.

"Rose, just once chance—"

"Fine. One date. And not here, not in town. I don't want to have an encounter with ex-fiancé. You know how much I hate him. Don't want to risk getting arrested."

Lissa clapped, smiling. "I'll take care of everything."

. . .

"Fucking wonderful," I mumbled to myself as I walked to the front door of Dimitri Belikov's house. I had thought Lissa would have arranged a dinner date at any restaurant in the neighboring town, but the psycho Lissa managed to ruin my life by sending me to his house, where I ran a higher risk of getting arrested.

"You're being a disgruntled, immature adult again," I whispered to myself. "You're being like your mother."

Horrified at acting like my mother, I quickly changed my attitude. Obviously, I wasn't happy to be here, so I kept myself in a neutral mood.

I only had to knock once when Dimitri was already pulling the door open. "Rose. Come in."

"Hello," I paused a second, "Dimitri."

"A little awkward saying my name but you'll get used to it."

Did I hear him right? Was that sexual?

"Sure, Officer." I chuckled when I saw his expression. "Excuse me, _Dimitri_. Also, um, Christian said you might want to pat me down—oh jeez." Christian had been making a sexual joke, I realized a moment too late. "He's getting stabbed for sure."

"And I'll be the expert that helps you so that you won't get caught." I gave him a weird look. "Really? I work with the guy. Nothing else needs to be said, because I am sure you know exactly how he behaves."

"You're making progress on my list. Hey, maybe one day you can be at the very bottom of my 'like' list," I told him sincerely.

"Rose, you are on my favorite list. Favorite person to pull over. The annoyed expression on your face is priceless. Oh, look, it's right there. Now, come on let's go to the kitchen. I made fajitas."

I would have thrown a classic Rose remark at him but the sight of fajitas interrupted my annoyed mood.

Once seated at the dinner table, Dimitri slid a wine glass over to me.

"I am driving, remember?"

"One won't impair your motor skills," he countered.

"Wine makes me frisky," I explained.

Dimitri slowly slid the wine glass back to him.

I stopped him mid distance. "One won't hurt. I might need another one, if this gets any more awkward."

"This bottle is almost empty, but I have another full bottle."

"Well, then, I feel it's going to be a good night.

. . .

Despite the fact that I had promised him to drink the whole bottle by myself, I withheld myself from taking anything more than one glass of wine. All my friends were 10-7, unavailable, to call as sober drivers in case I did end up becoming shitfaced in my enemy's home. Besides, getting inebriated in my enemy's house was not a good idea, since I needed to have a clear head to gather material for whenever he tried to give me a traffic ticket again. But even sober, it was difficult to find anything on this man. _And_ he was very fascinating without the uniform.

". . .still astounds me how much humans are unpredictable. The facts are, this guy you pulled over is a wanted felon and he's armed. While you're making your way to him, you always know the situation you could go in two ways. Good or bad. You make it safely to him, make an arrest, and get on with your shift. Other scenario, you're walking to him, he gets out of the car, brandishes a firearm, and you have to resort to using lethal force. That's the perfect world. The good and bad. But, Rose, this is fucking policing! It's not just good or bad—it's the third option, where I am just getting out of my patrol car, where some of his 'homies' come around, and all three of them point guns at both me and my cover officer. After that's over, we have to shrug it off and go take care of the next call that we're dispatched too."

"The most interesting thing that has happened to me at work is stapling my finger to an unimportant document," I confessed to him, my mind still stunned at his story.

"Rose. . ." The buildup was slow. First it was a smile at me, then it was a full laughter from both of us.

"What? It's true."

Smile still on his face, Dimitri let his eyes wander to my face. "You're a beautiful woman, Rose. And I am not just talking about you're attractiveness—but you, everything of you."

The normal response would have been a simple "thanks", but it already had been established that I was not a normal person.

 _You're not supposed to like this guy,_ I thought to myself as I leaned forward and placed a wild, steamy kiss on Dimitri's lips. His response was just as passionate and exciting as I had imagined that one late night in my shower after a couple of drinks with Lissa. Dimitri and I both needed to be completely naked to reenact the fantasy I had—dammit, what a glass of wine made me do. Reveal all my late night secrets.

Dimitri seemed almost hesitant to make any move, most likely not able to let himself get too comfortable because the job description of his profession, so I took over control of the situation. I pushed away from him slightly, so that he was fully on the couch with my legs on either side of him. I moved so that I could continue to kiss him, sliding my mouth to his chest, my fingers working to unbutton his cowboy button-up shirt. Once that was gone, I threw it across the room. I allowed my fingers to slide down his chest, right above the gold buckle of his belt. . .

His response was almost silent, but I managed to hear that excited moan escaping his mouth. I think that's when I stopped holding myself back. The belt that had been a problem before currently found itself on the ground near the couch. The pants that were an obstruction before were not a problem any longer.

"No," he mumbled, all of a sudden. "I mean, yes, but it's my turn to please. I am a gentlemen. Ladies come first."

While my actions had been rushed and wild, his were slow and passionate. My shirt and pants had been long gone, but my bra and panties were still covering what they were supposed to. It seemed Dimitri was having a grand time kissing everywhere, and I mean everywhere, except the places where I desired his mouth the most. On my breasts or in between my legs. I gave out an almost animalistic moan of content when Dimitri finally pushed my bra strap down to the side and revealed just enough of my boob to let him lick my nipple.

"Oooh, is that the only thing sensitive on the lady? Let's find out," he whispered against my skin, as his mouth wandered lower, right to the hemline of my panties. An even more wild gasp of excitement escaped my mouth as his tongue lapped my sensitive clit. "Mmmm, it's fascinating watching your face transform into a face of satisfaction."

"No, I am just thinking when I can finally leave this hell," came from my dumb mouth.

"You don't like this?" Dimitri pretended to be hurt, only a second before letting his face back in between my legs. The intense feeling was overwhelming. "But you like this. Or do you like this more?" He moved back to my boobs. "Hmm, which is it?"

"I don't want to leave," I gasped out. His mouth was not on me any longer, but I still felt ghost sensations on me everywhere.

"I find this couch very limiting. Let's take this to my bedroom."

"Why are you torturing me? Let's stay here. Take me right here. Right now."

In a few motions, I was in the air with my legs circling Dimitri's waist. Exciting, but all I could think of was why he still had his boxers on _and_ why he didn't just push me up against the wall to fuck me. But he had said he was a gentleman. So which was why he slowly placed me down in the bed. Once my back hit the bed, all of our clothes found themselves on the floor, along with a condom wrapper. He joined me on the bed, giving me exactly what we both had been needing from each other. . .

. . .

"Rose, it's three in the morning. I am asking you again, what are you doing here?"

"I did something bad, Lissa. The worst part, I wasn't even drunk," I finally spoke to her, looking up at her as I sat on her doorstep. "You don't owe me a thousand dollars."

"Rose, you know everything is fine—oh, my goodness!" Lissa laughed. "I knew it! When's the wedding?"

"Liss, we just had sex. We're not getting married."

"Maybe one day."

"Whatever. I don't want to go home. Can I stay here?"

Lissa reached her arms down and pulled me up to her. "Of course, Rose. But you know you're both adults. You guys had fun."

"The sex was amazing," I told her, walking after her inside her home.

"Okay, that's something that you should have kept to yourself."

"Liss. . ."

"Go to sleep. You look. . .dismayed. Don't."

"I slept with my enemy." I shrugged, throwing off my jacket. "I need to shower and sleep this feeling off."

. . .

About a week later, there was knock on my door.

"Police! I have a warrant for the arrest of Rose Hathaway."

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door to find a laughing Dimitri, looking fierce in his police uniform.

"What do you want?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"To see you. Wondering why you're avoiding me?"

"I'm avoiding you? I actually don't have your number. I was too embarrassed to ask Christian or Eddie for it."

"Why would you be embarrassed, gorgeous?"

"Because then I probably wouldn't stay away from you."

"And? I wouldn't mind."

I sighed, content to keep my eyes on him.

Dimitri assumed a very cop-ly position, setting his hand on the right side of his belt. "I want to take you out on a date. A formal one. Would you like that?"

I didn't even have to think about my response. It was instant. "I would like that very much," I confessed, with a happy smile.

Dimitri stood unsure at my doorstep. I could tell it was not something he was used to.

"Uh, I would invite you in, but you probably have to get back to work."

"Actually, my shift is over."

Silence again.

"I don't know how to cook fancy meals like you do, but the local Chinese food restaurant delivers some amazing food."

"I love Chinese food," Dimitri said.

"You want to come in?"

"I do."

Once inside my house, I looked up to him and asked, "How was work?"

In an instant, he wrapped his arms around me. "Hellish, although it was very exciting. But not as exciting as coming home to you. I think I can look forward to days like these. Coming home to you."

"You better come home to me."

"I always will."

"This is getting too romantic for me." I lightly punched him on the arm.

"I am still in uniform," Dimitri reminded me. "You just assaulted an officer. I am going to have to punish you."

"Are you gonna put me in handcuffs?" I asked, excited.

"If you don't cooperate, yes, I might have to." Dimitri advanced forward to me.

"I don't like cooperating."

Dimitri gave me a mischievous smile, slowly reaching for the handcuffs on his belt.

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
